


Perché non ti manchi il rumore del mare

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sai...” disse Kei, senza smettere di guardare la conchiglia. “Dicono che se ti appoggi una conchiglia all’orecchio, puoi sentire il rumore del mare.” rise, scuotendo la testa. “È stupido, vero?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Perché non ti manchi il rumore del mare

**Perché non ti manchi il rumore del mare**

Yabu e Kei stavano camminando sulla spiaggia da più di un’ora ormai.

Non avevano alcuna fretta di tornare in albergo; Yabu non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta in cui avevano passato un po’ di tempo da soli, e per questo voleva stare ogni momento possibile con il proprio ragazzo.

Non era stato sempre semplice continuare la loro relazione con gli ostacoli dovuti al lavoro o alla mancanza di tempo che potevano passare insieme.

A Kota sarebbe sempre piaciuto poter dire a Kei che voleva essere con lui ogni volta in cui erano lontani, però gli sembrava di non riuscire mai a trovare il momento giusto per dirlo.

In quel momento, il più piccolo si piegò, raccogliendo una conchiglia dalla sabbia.

“Guarda, Kota!” gli disse, sorridendo al fidanzato. “Guarda che bella questa conchiglia!”

Kota guardò la mano del più piccolo, affascinato dalla sua capacità di emozionarsi per le cose più piccole.

“Sai...” disse Kei, senza smettere di guardare la conchiglia. “Dicono che se ti appoggi una conchiglia all’orecchio, puoi sentire il rumore del mare.” rise, scuotendo la testa. “È stupido, vero?”

Kota sorrise, prendendo la conchiglia e portandosela all’orecchio, chiudendo gli occhi con aria felice.

“Non credo che sia stupido.” disse, prendendo la mano di Kei e portando la conchiglia al suo orecchio. “Si sente davvero il rumore del mare, Kei-chan.”

Inoo sorrise, emozionato, e annuì.

“È vero!” esclamò, per poi sospirare soddisfatto. “Sono felice di essere qui con te, kota. Mi mancavano questi momenti con noi due da soli. Non riusciamo mai a vederci e...” si morse un labbro prima di continuare. “E mi manchi, Kota. Mi manchi da morire.” disse, chinando il capo.

Kota si intristì un poco, prima di prendere di nuovo una mano del più piccolo fra le proprie.

“Però adesso siamo qui, no? Ed è questo ciò che conta per me. Che adesso sono qui con te, che abbiamo questo momento a ricordarci che...” arrossì per la vergogna, prima di continuare. “Che ci amiamo.” concluse, abbracciandolo e baciandogli piano la fronte. “Ti amo, Kei.”

“Anche io ti amo, Kota.” disse Inoo, lasciandosi stringere fra le braccia del fidanzato.

Rimasero ancora sulla spiaggia, abbracciandosi e ascoltando di tanto in tanto il rumore del mare nella conchiglia.

Per entrambi, era il suono più bello che avessero mai sentito in vita propria.


End file.
